radiatafandomcom-20200215-history
Ganz Rothschild
Ganz Rothschild (ガンシ•ロートシルト) is a stout, blond man and a peaceful, but somewhat inexperienced captain of the Knights. He is often found overexcited, making him the comic relief on several occasions. He became a Radiata Knight at 18 and was promoted to Captain at 28. Ganz's family was part of the Rothschild clan, which has the crest of the Lion of the West. Raised according to the genteel traditions of all great houses, Ganz has been raised with refined manners and his sheltered life has made him highly innocent. His own father, Gawain Rothschild, left home some 16 years before the events of Radiata Stories. After expulsion from the knights, he found work with the Void Community, the bandit guild. In the Fairy Path he joins the Fairy creatures in the hopes of reuniting with his father. Friend List Only son of Gawain and Freya Rothschild of the Rothschild clan, a family that holds the crest of the Lion of the West. He was raised well and knows little of the horrors of the real world. His speech and manners are impeccable. He became a Radiata Knight at eighteen and was promoted to captain when he was twenty-eight. Rose Cochon The inauguration of the Brigade took place on the third floor meeting room of the castle. Ganz thought it was a dream and requested Jack to pinch him. Jack complied, but overdid it while staring down Ridley until he had Ganz screaming in pain. Later, Ganz announced that the brigade’s first mission was to protect a dwarf carrying supplies to Radiata. After the meeting, Ganz showed Jack the basics of fighting. The First Mission As the Rose Cochon left the castle they met Ridley's father, Lord Jasne Colton. After a comment from Jack, Ganz headbutted Jack and apologized for it by bowing over and over and saying that Jack is completely new. After that, they met up with Clive from the Olacion Order who joined them on their mission. After the Rose Cochon Brigade reached the Dwarf village of Earth Valley, they went to see the Dwarf leader, Gonovitch. To Ganz's surprise, Gonovitch, and every other dwarf alive, knows his father Gawain. Gonovitch asked Ganz to deliver a letter describing the new prices for the dwarves metal goods and weapons to the King. After nearly two days of waiting the Rose Cochon finally escorted Donovitch and his wagon to Radiata after running into the Goblin Trio. Ganz panicked a bit but Ridley helped him through it. When they arrived at the castle, Ganz gave the letter to Lord Larks. The Second Mission After a while, the Rose Cochon brigade got a new mission, which is to deliver a letter to the leader of the Light Elves. Before they reach the city of the Light Elves, they would first meet a genius appropriately named Genius, who is a researcher on Light Elves. However, they were not allowed entrance to The City of Flowers due to the distrust Light Elves have against the humans. Genius then proposed to meet with the leader of the Dark Elves instead, as they are friendlier towards humans. They hope that the Dark Elves can act as a messenger for the humans. At the Dark Elves' city, Ganz had wanted a bottle of Elven Wine, and asked Jack to go get him some. In exchange, Ganz gave some Dagols for him. After a few days, Ganz and his brigade was surprised to see the Dark Elf messenger return badly injured. They learned that a Blood Orc attacked him, and that a Light Elf was also injured. They tried to save the Light Elf messenger, but the Blood Orc was too strong, and Ridley was gravely injured. Lord Nogueira, leader of the Dark Elves, helped Rose Cochon by defeating said Blood Orc, and also by helping Ridley through a Transpiritation Ritual. Immediately after the Transpiritation, Cross Ward appeared and offered to carry Ridley back to the castle. Rose Cochon disbanded and expulsion from the knights Jasne Colton had the Rose Cochon disbanded because he was angry that Ridley was hurt and blames it on Ganz and Jack. Ganz and Jack tries out for Theater Vancoor, but Ganz was too nervous at first so he ran off to have a drink at Carl's Pub. As he ran up the road to the pub, the door opened suddenly as Giske threw out Jarvis and nearly knocked Ganz in the face. Jarvis called Ganz a "fatty" so Jack fought Jarvis and beat him with ease. During the fight Ganz had begun to drink. After the drinks they took the test. Jack passed, Ganz did not, probably due to all those drinks. Void After wondering the streets for sometime, he comes across a young crying boy, Cody. He is sad because he can't find a kitten's mother, so Ganz decides to help him look. After looking all day, they find the kitten's mother and started off to get Cody home. His mother, Rynka, saw them and thought Ganz was a kidnapper and knocks him out. Feeling sorry for him, Rynka gets him a job working with her and Flau in the bandit guild. =Gallery= Image:Ganz03.jpg|Ganz (Radiata Stories) Image:Radiata08.jpg|Ganz (Radiata Stories) Trivia *During his time with Void, Ganz wears the same outfit as Claude C. Kenny from Star Ocean: The Second Story. *Ganz's volty "Ganz Breaker" could potentially be wordplay, as one of the meanings of "Ganz" in German is "unbroken". *Both 'Ganz' and 'Rothschild' come from German, the former meaning 'completely' (or 'whole'), the latter meaning 'red shield'. Quotes *"You can't eat the poor goat, not after he's worked so hard for us!" *''"We must protect a Dwarf!"'' Category:Characters Category:Recruitable Characters Category:Human Category:Radiata Knights